A Halloween Special
by Project 66
Summary: Landing in Halloween Town for the Halloween Party, Sora sees everyone he's ever met on his two journeys (for the sake of the story, let's say that can happen) except his best friends: Riku and Kairi. Instead, everyone is surrounding their fake corpses. What's happened? Was it just a prank? No one seems to be able to find the real ones.
1. Chapter 1

So in spirit of Halloween, I decided to make a Halloween-type story! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And please be safe when trick-or-treating!

* * *

I knew immediately that we'd gone to Halloween Town instead of Disney Castle because my outfit had changed.

In a swirl of mist and magic, the heroic outfit I'd been known for turned into my old vampire costume which surprisingly still fit. It was like it grew according to my size every time I entered the atmosphere of Halloween Town.

"Why are we here?" I questioned the pilot, Donald, "We're gonna be late to the party in Disney Castle if we don't go now." Donald was in his old mummy costume, looking as spooky as ever.

"But Sora," Goofy intruded, dressed up with his usual corkscrew in his head. I'd always wondered if he actually felt that. I decided to question him about it later. "It just wouldn't feel Halloweeny if we didn't celebrate it in Halloween town. Besides, I'm sure you want to see Jack again."

I nodded. Seeing Jack and Sally would definitely be nice. "But what about Kairi? And Riku? Won't they be upset if we're not there?"

In truth, I think I would have been more upset if I didn't get to see them. When Kairi had been sent back to the island, after her heart left my body, I seemed to be able to know whenever she was hurt. Even at the end of my second journey, I knew in my heart that she was alright. Meeting her on the island again after the final battle wasn't as relieving as meeting Riku again.

I'd spent a majority of my second journey wondering if I'd ever see Riku again. I had had small hints from Mickey that he was ok, but no defined answer. There was always the 'he's not the same' excuses. That had been the worst. It had frustrated and caused me so much sadness during my journey. I just wanted to hear from someone that I was going to see him again. I was so upset with not knowing anything that at some points, I questioned why I was doing this.

There were too many unanswered questions and the amount of pressure put on me nearly crushed me. I was forced to look brave and keep a strong face for my team. Late at night when I was sure everyone was asleep, I would break down from all the confusion and frustration that had built up. But I knew that if my team saw that I was crumbling, they would have given up any hope they had.

But when I finally found Riku, the amount of relief was overwhelming.

"It was never going to be at Disney Castle," Donald's voice brought me out of my memories, "We just told you that to mess with your head."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I don't know why these guys are my friends.

I looked out the window as Donald took the Gummi ship in circles. I could see everyone I had met throughout my journeys. There was even Leon and the gang! I guess Yuffie managed to drag Leon with minimal effort. The only people I couldn't see we're Kairi and Riku - the people I wanted to see the most. Fear crawled into my heart, making it beat 10 times faster.

"Where's Kairi?" My face turned towards Donald, "Where's Riku?"

"Maybe they're just a little late getting here," Donald replied.

Something stuck me as odd, I began to notice everyone gathered in a circle, as if something was very interesting and everyone wanted to see it. There was the Beast, Belle, Mulan, Hercules, Phil, Pinnochio -literally everyone had made it (even Ariel!) and they were all gathered around something.

"Maybe, but everyone's looking at something," I squinted my eyes, trying to look closer, "Something's not right. Land now."

My curiosity peaked and I wanted to know what everyone was so interested in.

Donald replied with a comment that sounded like he didn't want to be told what to do. Nonetheless, he found a familiar landing point and parked the ship. Without a moments hesitation, I opened the door and raced to Guillotine Square.

As soon as I arrived, people began to notice. Few eyes flickered toward me and a small hush fell on the crowd. There was still a couple whispers but they had quieted down, not wanting me to know what they were talking about.

I got closer and began to notice the sadness filling in their eyes.

Jack was nowhere to be seen, which kind of struck me as odd, but I figured he was busy with preparations, so I'd try to find him later.

"Hi," I said nervously, becoming the center of attention, "What's everyone staring at?"

Nobody spoke up, but kept talking. That's what frightened me. I tried to look at what they were all sad about, but couldn't see anything. They weren't laughing, so I ruled out It being a funny picture or someone doing something funny.

I gradually walked over, trying to meet the eyes of everyone there. Nobody would look at me for long. They'd hold my gaze, but look away within a couple seconds. As I got closer, there was a loud hush, the only sound were my shoes walking me towards the crowd.

"Guys, you're scaring me," my voice wavered. A path begun to open up. When I was about 10 feet away, my heart stopped as my eyes met the closed eyes of my friends.

"No!" I screamed, changing my pace to a sprint. People watched helplessly as I made my way towards my closet friends. For two years, I had done my best to keep them from harms way. And now, that was all a waste.

I slid towards Kairi first. She laid unconscious at my knees. I shook her, but she wouldn't respond. I looked over her body, making sure it was her. I my dread increased as I saw the necklace wrapped around her neck.

"Kairi?" My voice quivered. Her pink dress had been replaced with a purple and black one. It had ruffles from the waist down and she had purple and black leggings on, too. Instead of tennis shoes, there were knee-high leather boots with a slight bump for height. Her eyes remained closed no matter how many times I shook her and screamed her name. A small witches hat was perched on the left side of her head which spewed out a veil that covered her face. She had also been attacked by purple eyeshadow which would have been attractive under different circumstances. The pink hair was the only thing that stood out.

"Kairi, you have to wake up," my voice cracked. I inched her body closer to mine, hoping my comfort would allow her to wake up.

I looked over to my left and choked back a sob. Riku.

"Riku," I spoke to him, the tears unable to be stopped, "We've been through too much for you to give up now. I thought you were better than that."

I weakly made my way over to him. _It can't be true. Please let it not be true_. I fought with myself.

If he was conscious, I would have told him how awesome his costume was. His jacket was black with a grey under shirt. He wore black pants with slight silver lines going down them. The bottom of them were ripped, exposing his feet profusely. Sprouting from his silver hair were matching colored ears.

It was simple, yet pleasing.

I screamed their names over and over again, hoping I'd see them laugh and giggle at the joke they'd pull off, but nothing happened. Everything was quiet except for my sobbing.

"How did this happen?" I asked bitterly, looking for someone to blame. My eyes never left my dead friends.

"They were like this when we got here," someone spoke up. I think it was Hercules.

I choked back another cry. Nobody knew what had happened to them. What about the man in charge of Halloween Town?

"Where's Jack? He should know," I forced out calmly.

"Did somebody call me?" Everyone turned their attention towards a skeleton-like figure on Moonlight Hill (I hope I go that right). As soon as I looked over, it flew into the black sky- disappearing. A few seconds later, Jack appeared behind the sea of people.

"Hello Sora!" He called cheerfully. The sea of people opened up between me and Jack so I could see his body. Anger coursed through my body. How could he be so cheerful? At a time like _this_?

"Why all the long faces?" He mimicked our expression before returning to a pleased look.

"Kairi and Riku, what happened to them?" I addressed shortly.

"Nothing happened to them," he started to look confused.

"Then why are they dead on the floor?" I screamed at him, pointing to said bodies. The tears flooded once more once the true realization hit me.

Jack look over, confused and laughed at the sight of my friends. He walked over to them and easily picked them up.

"They're replicas!" He exclaimed, happy with his idea.

"Replica-?" I asked. Everyone was looking at each other, looking as if they wanted to say something, "What's going on, Jack?"

"Oh, the boys gone through so much, Jack, why add such a horrible prank to his life?" I heard the sympathetic voice of Aerith. I looked over to her an saw everyone nodding in agreement. Prank?

"I thought it was quite spooky. Fake corpses are always a classic," Jack claimed, unsure as to why nobody else joined in his fun.

"Wait," my anger and sadness subsiding, "If those are the fake Riku and Kairi, where are the real ones?"

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, I'm gonna work on the rest of it now and hopefully I can finish it before I go trick-or-treating. Guess what I'm gonna be. Go on, guess! Nope too slow. I'm gonna be Annabeth :) I'm not blond, but I have a wig! *Triumphent stand* Have fun guys!**

**~Project 66**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Another chapter! I'm hoping to wrap this story up by the end of the week, but we _all_ know that never happens ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts - please allow me to go cry in a corner.**

* * *

**Sora:**

Jack looked around in a confused manner.

"Well, they should be here now. The prank is over."

"Well, then why aren't they here?" I began to worry. The prank was good and all, I applaud Jack for being so thoughtful and what not, everyone committing to it was a big plus, but I wanted my friends back.

"I don't know," Jack frowned. He started looking around, "Riku? Kairi?"

I looked around too, imagining them popping out from behind a building or coming down from Jacks house, laughing at my face, but they never came.

"Jack, seriously. What was supposed to happen?" My heart beat faster, trying to cope with the fact that I didn't know anything about my friends whereabouts. Scenarios began to flash through my mind. They were never coming back was something that kept popping up over and over.

"You were supposed to find the 'corpses' and then they were supposed to come from over there," Jack pointed towards the graveyard, "I guess they didn't know the cue."

Jack shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well, shouldn't we make sure they're alright?" I said in spite.

"If you want to. I'm sure they're fine."

I rolled my eyes fiercely, annoyed with the lack of concern for my friends. Nonetheless, I wandered over toward said graveyard, but stopped when something grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Donald and Goofy. I was too focused on my own thoughts that I forgot they were with me.

"You can't go alone, Sora," Donald said, looking up to me, "Something might have gotten them, and we don't want you to be in danger without any help."

I considered telling them to come along, but I couldn't go through with it.

"No, this is something only I can do," seeing their stares harden, I continued, "Trust me. You'll know when I need help."

After a while of arguing, they agree that they would come after me if I didn't return ina 2 hours.

Fear raced through me and the Keyblade flashed into my hands, sensing the danger as well. Feeling protected, some of the fear went away. I took a deep breath and walked towards the graveyard, ignoring all the eyes that followed me. Pushing the gate open, I slowly began to make my way towards Riku and Kairi.

* * *

After precious alone time searching, I moved farther and farther away from Guillotine Square. Luckily I didn't have to worry about Heartless because we locked the Keyhole a year ago. So why hadn't I put away the Keyblade? I guess I just needed something to hold onto.

"Riku?" I shouted "Kairi!"

I strained my ears trying to listen for a response. There was none. My grip tightened on my blade. I'd have to venture farther if I wanted to find them.

I continued walking through the familiar path that I'd travel through numerous amounts of time. Where were they?

* * *

**Riku:**

"Riku, I don't think we came from this way," I heard Kairi's shaky voice from behind me.

I sighed. This was supposed to be a simple and harmless prank, but we'd gotten lost in the process. Just our luck. We'd wander off for two seconds to explore the world while waiting for Sora, and _this_ happened instead.

Not being with Sora was odd. He was like the glue that held all three of us together as well as brought us together. He always tries to keep the tension out of the air by talking. I never realized how much I depended on that and even though it was annoying, I enjoyed it.

I hadn't thought much of Kairi when she came to the island. She seemed, though, to be the one to get in the way of everything. She took an instant liking to Sora and it made me angry to think I had to share my best friend. It frustrates me that I thought that way when I was younger.

Yet, Sora was patient and let me see the good in her. Sora was able to form a bond with Kairi and then extended it to include me. He was able to make time for all of us.

It wasn't until after this thought that I began to feel awkward around Kairi. I knew Sora had developed feelings for her and vis versa. It wasn't any of my business to butt in, but the idea of them two leaving me in the dark frightened me. As if they would become too lost in themselves and forget about me. Not being able to see Sora for a year nearly destroyed me, I can't imagine never seeing him again for a girl.

"Maybe if we got up higher, we would be able to spot someone," I commented, trying to get back to reality. Self-pity and worried thoughts would have to wait until later.

We both started looking around for a ledge to climb up.

"Hey Riku," I heard Kairi's voice close to me, almost too close. I tried to ignore that fact. I had always had a problem with people either being too close to me or touching me. I was a private person and touching met interaction with other that didn't appeal to me.

"Yeah?" I questioned, trying to focus on finding a way out of this stupid maze.

"We're not gonna die out here, right?" she asked. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Her voice was brave, which surprised me because of what she had said.

"Of course," I looked confused, shaking my head. What kind of thought was that?

"What made you think we'd die in here? I'm sure Sora's already in tears, tearing through every wall trying to find us."

I silently laughed at the imagine that formed in my mind.

"Oh, right," her voice became distant. I could feel her closer to me. Without realizing it, she wrapped her tiny arms around one of mine for protection. I didn't stop her. She was probably scared out of her mind. I knew she didn't like to be alone, so this one time, she could get away with touching me.

We proceeded forward. There were no easy ways to getting on top of any of the ledges. They were all too tall, even for me. My ears strained to hear the sound of laughter or Sora's calls, but the only thing that responded was the sound of our footsteps.

"How could we have gotten this lost?" I asked. "We don't even have Sora as the leader."

Kairi indicated a small laugh. I was trying to lighten up the mood.

Lots of time passed and the scenery seemed to be repeating itself. Slowly, Kairi's grip had grown stronger.

"Kairi," I thought struck my mind. "How much do you like Sora?"

"What?" I caught her off guard, but she wasn't flushed. The feelings they had for each other were no secret.

"I'm not sure," she hesitated. "Why?"

I shrugged. The question seemed odd to me, even after I said it.

"I just don't want you getting his hopes up and then crushing him," I didn't look for a reaction from Kairi. "He's very fragile."

I could feel the grip on my arm loosen. It was still there, just not as present as before.

"Are you that worried Riku?" She asked. I wanted to drop the subject, it wasn't fair for me to have brought it up.

"I don't know," I cut her off from saying anything. I broke away from her grip and launched myself up towards a ledge that I could reach. I brought my hand to forehead, scanning for any signs of movement.

I caught the small bounce of some spiky brown hair. I smiled.

"Sora!" I screamed. The boy stopped and looked around. I waved my arms to get his attention.

Luckily, he spotted me. Even from a mile away, I could see the relief on his face.

Forgetting about the awkwardness that I had left with Kairi, I jumped down from the ledge and wandered back to her.

"I saw him," I reported, "Some distance, but if we travel fast we should be able to catch up to him in no time."

Kairi nodded and we made our way towards Sora. This time, Kairi didn't hold on to me. She stayed a good foot away from me, which I was fine with.

The panic that rose in my chest began to recede; my heartbeat calming to something normal.

* * *

**Sora:**

_They're okay_. I smiled.

"They're okay," I said aloud, making sure I knew.

What was I worried about anyways? Riku could protect Kairi and if got injured, she could protect her.

I took a shaky breath to calm my nerves and made my way towards my friends.

* * *

**I literally have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'm straining my brain, trying to come up with a twist, but it's kind of hard. I think either I'm gonna have them find their way home easily or not. I guess it depends. What-ever - don't pressure me ;)**

**Real quick, it was, like, _really_ awkward writing Riku POV, let me know how well I did (or didn't) do with it - criticism is much appreciated! **

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I was too tired . derp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts *still sobbing miserably***

* * *

**Sora:**

I made my way towards where I had seen Riku. Seeing him was a huge relief. I tried to calm my nerves and not run, but pretty soon I was racing towards them.

I turned a corner and ran into someone. I hit the ground with a loud _thud. I_ looked up to see who I'd run into.

"Watch where you're going, Sora!" Riku calm voice echoed in my ears. He extended his hand, which I accepted gratefully. I was so happy to see them. I silently wished we'd never get separated again.

"Good to see you too!" I exclaimed, brushing the dirt off my clothes, "Wow, you guys look amazing!"

I signalled to their attire. They looked down at their clothes, only now seeming to notice them.

"Oh yeah," they mumbled. Riku looked up from his clothes first.

"After that happy and unexpected reunion," he grumbled, "How do we go about getting out of here?"

I looked around, trying to get my bearings.

"We should be around Oogie Boogie's manor," I told myself, "We've got some distance to travel, but we should be back at the square within the hour."

Instead of the grand manor that was once Oogie's, there was literally nothing. There was just a big open, circular area with nothing in it. I looked up and sure enough, the broken bridge was still there.

"Sounds good," Kairi spoke up. She stood some distance behind Riku. I began to wonder if something had happened between them that made her uncomfortable. Whatever it was didn't seem to bother him, so I left it alone for now.

I turned around and made a gesture to follow. We started weaving through the maze of Halloween Town. I stayed on track, but it had been a while since I'd been to this world, so I got lost a couple times myself. Which reminded me…

"How'd you guys get lost anyways?" I spoke up.

"We wanted to explore the world, since we had a bit of time before you showed up," Riku stated, observing the world, "Guess we wandered too far."

"You should have had me," I pointed proudly to my chest with my thumb, "I make an amazing tour guide."

"I'm sure we'd be ten times more likely to get lost with you as our tour guide," Riku scoffed. I chuckled silently, but sent my best glare towards him for not taking me seriously.

I started humming a random song, I didn't even know what it was. Just some random notes and pitches I made up as I went along. I could tell Riku didn't appreciate it, he kept glaring at me, but then he'd ease up. It was like he didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed with it.

_'Life's just as it should be_,' I thought to myself. Walking side by side, like we always do, just the two of us. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of the chilly atmosphere. It was just me, Riku and Kai- wait. My eyes shot open.

I grabbed RIku's wrist, freezing him in his tracks. I knew there was something wrong with that thought.

"Where's Kairi?" He looked around, noticing too that she had gone missing.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"Kairi?!" I shouted, running back towards the manor. I didn't check to make sure Riku was following, but the sound of his footsteps confirmed that. I looked right and left as we passed dead ends.

"Sora!" I heard Riku's breathless voice behind me, "Sora, slow down!"

I obeyed and slid to a stop. My breathing was rapid. I bent over my knees, putting my hands on my legs, trying to catch my breath.

"What-" I breathed once Riky had caught up, "What did you tell Kairi?"

I looked up to meet his confused eyes. He looked like I had just accused him of some horrible crime. Yet, he didn't deny it.

"I didn't want her to hurt you," he continued after he saw how confused I looked, "She really likes you, Sora. I don't want her to fall in love with you and then sometime down the line you get hurt because she didn't truly love you."

I blinked. That was something I never expected out of Riku. I didn't know he cared so much about me.

"Riku…" I stood up to my full height, observing him, "You can't worry about me like that. I can take care of myself just fine."

He kicked at the ground, uncomfortable with this discussion.

"Then I guess I didn't want to lose a friend," he avoided my eyes, "If you fall in love with Kairi, you guys are going to leave me in the dark."

"I'm not going to replace Kairi's love for you, Riku," I inched closer to him.

"You say that now," he growled, finally looking at me. Anger flashed through his eyes.

I backed away. I've never seen Riku this angry before. Sure he was upset whenever he lost the races we had, but nothing like this.

Why did he think I would replace him with her? I had chased Riku during my first journey more than I did Kairi. A majority of the time, I cared about Riku more than Kairi, only because he was my best friend, of course.

He brushed past me, going to find Kairi. I closed my mouth, not aware that it was opened to begin with. I watched Riku stalk away, creating some distance between us to let him cool off for a while. When he was about twenty feet away, I sighed and walked after him.

* * *

**Kairi:**

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to hit my attacker. My attempts were futile. I had some sort of cloth over my head, rendering me blind.

"Sorry, miss, but I've got plans for you," the deep voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face or name with it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my struggles weakened as I knew there was no hope. I was put in a chair and my arms were tied to it in a matter of seconds.

"Ta-da!" The cloth came off my head and I was met by a flood of lights. I tried to protect my eyes, but hands were tied. Instead, I squinted my eyes and blinked rapidly.

When my eyes had adjusted to the lights, I saw Oogie Boogie standing in a somewhat menacing stance in front of me. He was probably as threatening as a teddy bear. His hands — or at least an excuse for hands — were on his hips. He examined me, looking to see what he was going to do with me.

My heartbeat raced as I remembered the last time I was in this situation. The last time I had been taken away, my heart was seized. I had hoped and hoped that Sora would come in and save the day, but he never came. Once again, I was hopeless to save myself. But I didn't give up hope.

"Don't tell me you're trying to open Kingdom Hearts again," I spat out, "Because you'll lose again."

I always considered this an option. Riku had a hold on the darkness trapped inside him, but I could tell that Ansem was still haunting him. If Oogie knew that, or anybody from the enemies knew, we'd have another war heading our way.

Oogie looked shocked, but gave out a hearty laugh, "Of course not! That's ridiculous."

Oh, sure. When I put it that way, it sounds like such a far-fetched idea, but I'm sure the entire idea of darkness and everything you can do with hearts sounded ridiculous to begin with too.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy Halloween!" he stepped out my view. I was greeted by a combination of food, party items, and pumpkins; everything Halloween. It wasn't anything like what Jack put on, but I applaud Oogie for trying.

"Nobody invited me to the party in the square, so I'd thought I'd have my own," he sounded so sad, my heart broke.

How rude of me to accuse him of something so childish. I mentally hit my head for being unobservant. I doubted Oogie could recreate the war all by himself. He wouldn't have executed his plans here. He would have been smart enough to take me out of Halloween Town. Someone could easily wander by and see a kidnapped, innocent girl, ruining any plans he would have had.

"I'm sorry Oogie. I shouldn't have accused you of something so absurd."

He shrugged it off, "No worries! I've been blamed for worse."

I wasn't about to question him on that subject. I tried to get a closer look at all the things that were out, but my hands were tied up. Right.

"Hey, Oogie, I'd love to join the party, by I can't if I'm tied up," I motioned to my hands.

Oogie looked shocked and slightly embarrassed. He bounced over, quickly untying me. I mumbled a thanks and began to explore the party.

* * *

**Riku:**

My Keyblade summoned itself as I ran behind Sora. He had taken the lead, and I hadn't objected. I wouldn't know where to begin looking for Kairi.

_'This isn't my fault_,' I kept telling myself. If Kairi was upset about anything I said, she would have told me or I would have seen it.

We turned down another road. I hoped Sora knew where he was going because I obviously didn't. I kept a close eye on him, our argument still fresh in my mind. He screamed for Kairi over and over, hoping she would respond. He never looked over his shoulder to make sure I was following. I wonder if he ever acted this way when he tried to find me.

"Sora!" Both of us froze at the sound of the high-pitched voice.

"Kairi?" We shouted simultaneously.

"Over here guys!" What did she sound so cheerful? Nonetheless, I let out a small breath, Kairi was alright.

Without missing a beat, Sora hustled over to where Kairi's voice had come from.

"Kairi!" Sora tackled her with a hug. Guilt tugged at my heart. This was completely my fault.

"What happened to you?" he asked, eyeing me carefully. I responded by glaring at him, daring him to ask Kairi what I told her.

"Oogie captured me. He wanted to throw his own Halloween party since he wasn't invited to the one we're throwing in the square," Kairi replied.

I blinked, surprised by Kairi's response.

"What? What about what Riku said," I shot daggers toward Sora with my eyes, but he was too focused on Kairi to notice. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, constricting her movements.

"What about what he said?" Kairi looked confused.

"Well, didn't he offend you?" Sora cocked his head. Kairi laughed playfully.

"Of course not! He was just looking out for his best friend is all," Kairi landed a soft fist on Sora's arm, "And that's none of your concern."

"Oh."

Sora looked over towards me with a guilty expression. A sort of "Oops, sorry for accusing you of making her run away because you were a jerk to her". He released his grip on Kairi.

"Wait - you mentioned Oogie Boogie?" Kairi nodder her head, "Then let's get out of here before he gets back."

He began to walk away, taking Kairi's wrist with him, but she forced him to stop, tugging on her wrist.

"No," she said firmly.

"Look, Kairi, I know you feel bad for the guy and all, but he did side with Maleficent. He tried to kill me!" Sora reasoned.

"And that's all in the past," Kairi argued, "Have you ever thought that maybe's he's evil because nobody pays attention to him? That nobody cares about him?"

Sora went quiet, dropping her wrist. I looked between the two of them. Sora didn't want to stay any longer. He was looking around - for Oogie no doubt - yet Kairi wouldn't budge.

See, this is why there's a good third person to resolve the fights.

"How about a compromise?" I attracted their attention, "We take Oogie with us back to the square and if he doesn't behave, we'll send him back here. Until then, he can enjoy the party."

Sora didn't look too happy with the arrangement, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine," he grumbled. Kairi clapped her hands together, pleased.

"We'll head off as soon as he gets back!"

* * *

**It's a weird twist of events, I have to admit. I'm a little disappointed with how it's going. Idk, it wasn't really supposed to go this way, but eh, what are you gonna go? I'll try again next Halloween ;)**

**Please review~**

**~Project 66**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, this is the end (my only friend... the end~) Sorry it's SUPER short, but I didn't know of any other way to end it. I'm HORRIBLE with endings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts *grabs tissue box and starts crying again***

* * *

**Sora: **

I was still unhappy about the arrangement. It always seemed to me that if you were a bad person; you'd always be a bad person. Except Riku. Riku was the one exception. Oogie was no exception, so I didn't see the point in him coming with us, everyone else would just be upset.

My arms were crossed as we walked back to the square. The sound of Oogie's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the small walls of Halloween Town. I heard someone approach me from my right.

"Look, I know you don't like it," Riku said, "But you should trust him. Maybe he's not all bad."

I closed my eyes and pointed my nose away from Riku, not wanting to be convinced. A small part of me in the back of my mind knew he was right, but the larger part of me didn't want to acknowledge that.

"Or you could be stubborn," I heard him mumble as he fell back behind me.

I opened my eyes and focused on the path in front of me. The square began to come into focus.

"Almost there," I called out behind me. Now Oogie wouldn't be quiet.

"Oo, I'm so excited! All the people, all the food!" he rambled, "Will they like me? Are they gonna be afraid? Do they care? Do _I_ care? Of course not! I'm Oogie Boogie!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, this was a great idea, Riku.

There was a small cheer as we entered the square, but it feel short at the sight of Oogie.

"What's _he_ doing here?" I heard the snotty voice of Halloween Town's doctor. I looked over towards Riku, not trusting my mouth to give a good answer.

"He just want's to party," Kairi spoke up, "He's very lonely and I think if you gave him a chance-"

"He worked for Maleficent!" Jasmine cried from behind Aladdin, "Whose to say he's not here to do the same thing?"

"We're all together," Belle reasoned, "It'd be easy to kidnap us all when you don't have to travel to all the worlds."

"People!" Kairi shouted over the arguments and complaints, "People can change. I've seen it."

She looked over towards Riku and then to me. I've changed? I looked at Riku to see him looking at me. I knew Riku had changed because of the darkness he had had a hold of; had I changed because of the Keyblade?

"For better or for worse," she looked into the eyes of everyone, "You have to be open to change, though. If you keep yourself narrow-minded, then you're no better than Maleficent."

Silence fell over the crowd. They began to look at each other, not sure what to do.

"Look, I don't want Oogie here just as much as the next person," I spoke up, "But I trust Kairi. She hasn't been wrong about anything. And I trust she makes the right decisions."

There were a couple of quick whispers, but I began to see nods of approved washing through the crowd. I smiled. Kairi really was one of the princesses of heart. She definitely had a pure heart of light.

I stepped aside from Riku, Kairi and Oogie. I turned my body sideways and used my arms to point Oogie towards the group of people. I saw Riku do the same thing. Oogie looked between me and Riku and then happily bounded towards the party.

The music began to play and we could finally have a Halloween.

* * *

**I think the main point of this story was the idea of Halloween within Kingdom Hearts and then the story was like "LOL NOPE!" and then it turned into some weird conflict. Hope it was a good story, nonetheless.**

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


End file.
